The Only Exception
by Angelus Ulquiorra
Summary: UPDATED DAILY. A story about a certain Yuki Onna who got lost in a vast field of snow, sulking, only to be found by the most powerful yokai in the world. A Story told in Short Drabbles/Snippets. AU.
1. Prologue

A/N: Erhmahgerds! XD Hello, This is Angelus. And this is my First Drabble Story!

For anyone who's wondering what a Drabble is, it's a story wherein the chapters, are made by 100 to 300 words or so. =))

Anyway, I am so proud to offer my very First Drabble story in NuraMago. I hope y'all like this one!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but Rikuo. Just kidding. Just the plot.

Photo cover credits to AmandaBlack | Deviantart

_Prologue_

* * *

_She's human. Is she not? _

She's a girl whose name is long forgotten, along with her cold memories that resembled the life freezing ice that lay beneath her.

No one knew why was she there, sitting comfortably, heads down. Maybe she's waiting for something. Or someone. Why or who, no one will probably know. Maybe.

He's a powerful yokai, who goes by the name of Nura Rikuo. He's the Great Lord of the Pandemonium, and rumours have said that it is not only that he held such great power that he can kill a thousand demons in a sway by his legendary sword, Nenekimaru, but also held a very handsome face that he can make a million girls die out of drooling, regardless if yokai or not, in one hair flip.

And this is their story.

* * *

A/N: The freaking life of the hottest yokai! This exceeded longer that it was supposed to be, but neeh. It's a prologue. Lol hahaha. I had still to cut this into a shorter one, but it still went beyond my count. Freaking life of! Anyway, I hope you liked it. Hihi. Trololol

Regardless of whatever, _**Please Rnr!**_ We'll soon know everything~!

_**P.S.**_ Also for the **updates of the other series**, just wait a few more.. I'll try to fasten my pace. Lol hahahaha. Cheer for me! Trololol


	2. Snow

A/N: Gaah! This is so frustrating! Lol hahaha You must bear with the shortnesszzshi

_Note: I take it that you know in whose POV this is. *wink wink*_

_Snow_

* * *

She was there, on her knees, above the life freezing ice of the winter snow.

I halted my Hundred Parade, earning murmurs from my comrades, but fended all of those immediately and quickly went to her side.

I knelt beside her, and held her shoulders, only to be able to touch the softest skin in the Face of the Earth.

"Hey, Are you alright?"

* * *

Author's note: Mwahahaha.

Word Count: Secret. Lol hahahahahaha (Shrry, I like laughing. I'm a happy person lol hahaha)

_**Please Rnr! **__Sankyuuu!_


	3. Goddess

A/N: lol

_Goddess_

* * *

"Hey, Are you alright?" I asked, shrugging her shoulders, but resulted to nothing but just an another set of restless murmurs from my comrades.

_Isn't she cold? She's just wearing a thin line of Kimono, and here she lay in a thick field of ice.._

"H-hey.." I mumbled, ignoring all of the noises as I shrugged her once more.

I sighed, feeling that she wouldn't ever move a muscle, I cupped her face to level mine's, only to see the most enticing eyes my own landed upon. _Golden, Heavenly pair of orbs._

_Eyes that is truly set for a Goddess._

* * *

Author's Note: Srry, ignore my first statement. Nyahaha.

Word Count: 100

**Please RnR!**


	4. Angel

A/N: It's so cold. *shrugs*

Anyway, I decided to upload another one this day. Also that I wanted to answer a few things from my beloved readers.

**FeuWitch**, Yes dear. A drabble is really supposed to be short. All of my current chapters count exact to a Hundred words. A drabble is usually long, like reallllllllllllllly long. Sometimes goes up to 200+ chapters as far as I've seen, done to make up for the shortneszszhi of the chapters. I hope this answered your query satisfying enough. I also wanted to personally thank you for leaving reviews in my other stories. Glad you liked them all. _Sankyuuu! 3_

_Angel_

* * *

Her warm eyes slowly lifted themselves up only to meet my bloodshed eyes.

I stood frozen and speechless, just like the cold breeze that brushed our skins.

I can't help but just stare deep and let myself drown into those eyes, and subconsciously let it drift off to the other features of her angelic face.

_White, milky, porcelain skin.. _

_Deep.. Golden eyes.. _

_Pink enticing lips.._

I leaned in to her face, for the time had seemingly stopped, and let our breath catch each other's, as she returned my graze.

"Mom.." She mumbled, and before I knew it, all had collapsed.

* * *

Author's note: lol. Haha. Anyway, in _**'all had collapsed'**_ phrase, what Rikuo had meant there was that

'_she'_ collapsed/fainted. Just a reminder, for those who didn't got it.

Word Count: 100

**Please Rnr!**


	5. Decision

A/N: So.. You thought he's going to kiss her, imma' right? HAHAHAHAHA I'm such a.. lol

_Decision_

* * *

"Mom.." She mumbled with a frown in her once stoic face, as she slowly shut her eyes, before completely falling into my embrace.

I quickly regained my posture, as I carried her, bridal-style.

"Let's go." I declared, without any more looking at my back. Soon as then, I began to take my steps and more murmurs came in from my parade.

I'm sorry, but I'll guess I will have to leave them confused for now. But for I myself too, was completely confused in my current doings. _What am I to do with this onna?_ I shrugged off the thoughts, as I felt her shiver and my mind went blank, with the only things left is to find a warmer place.

* * *

Author's note: Opshie. This exceeded a little. Hahahaha. Anyway, **Please RnR**!

Word Count: 121

_Sankyuuu!_


	6. Room

A/N: Okay. From now on, I had decided. I won't put the word count anymore. Lol hahaha. I keep exceeding towards my target! Freaking mother of-asdfghjkl

_Room_

* * *

"W-waka.. What are we doing here?" Aotabo the monk asked. The other yokais' eyes sparkled as they waited for my reply.

"To get warm." I retorted , as I wasted no more time and quickly went inside a big inn, just at the rear skirts of the nearest town I had foreseen.

"Give me a room, please." Asked me, as I pulled the girl in my arms closer, feeling anxiousness towards the receptionist who was giggling since my arrival.

"A lovers' suite, perhaps?" She blushed as she shyly looked up to me.

"What?" I sighed as I just ignored her foolish thoughts.

"Just give me a room."

* * *

Author's Note: Clever people. Clever people everywhere.

**Please Rnr!**


	7. Second Thoughts

A/N: Rikuo. So kind, isn't he? Lol

_Second thoughts_

* * *

"I hope you enjoy your night. If you might need us for anything, please don't be shy to call us, Waka-sama." The girl inquired, seemingly had known my status and name.

"Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours' time." I nodded in which she took as a sign to leave. "If that is all, I shall take my leave now. Enjoy." She bowed as she turned her heel.

"Yes, Thank you." I replied, before staring deep at the girl who still in my arms, which had penetrated both of my mind and lungs already. "On a second thought.. Where's your hot spring?"

* * *

A/N: **FeuWitch – **Youuuu. Youuu. Neuhafcdjakcnda. Hahahaha! How dare you! How dare you say that I'm thinking of bag things.. *fidgets fingers* Y-you are w-wrong.. Hahahahahaha XD

**Please Rnr!**

_**P.S.**_ I changed my mind. I'm going to update whenever I just like. Lol Hahahaha. XD What I mean is, I'll just update at least maybe two or three chapters a day if I can. IF-I can. Hahahaha


	8. Springs

A/N: And so the fun begins.

_Springs_

* * *

"Right this way, waka-sama." The big shoji door slid down as the girl bowed to us and left.

My eyes traced the enormous space before us. "This is really big for two." I shrugged off as I placed the girl in my grasp in a corner with a boulder as support.

I began to undress myself without any anxiousness or whatsoever. _It's not like she's just going to wake right up.. Right?_

I grabbed two towels right beside me, and put one on my lower, as I proceeded towards the lone girl across me.

* * *

A/N: **Please Rnr!**


	9. Undressing

A/N: Okay. Truth to be told, This is supposed to be a VERY VERY Serious Fic. FICTION! Y U NO MAKE IT SEEM SERIOUS ENOUGGGH? XDD *struggles*

Anyway, I felt like I need to change the rating.. Sooner or what. Trololol. Hahahahaha~ It depends on you, (YES, YOU!) Really.

So here goes the second update for today. =))

_Undressing_

* * *

I kneeled down to her place and I began to slid down her thin piece of clothing from her shoulders.

_So white.. So smooth._

I blushed at the thought. _Gaaah! _Why is this happening to me?

I quickly cleared my throat as I heard the voice of my comrades' just pass by through the doors where we lay. I fended those off and stayed quiet while I focus all my courage and thoughts being clean while I undress the Goddess figure in front of my being.

* * *

Author's note: Trololol. Rikuo is such a.. H- Pervert! Just kidding. So Guys.. Do you want me to continue on letting Rikuo undress our fair maiden? *wink wink*


	10. Tangled

A/N:

**FeuWitch** ; I know right. :I Haha. I don't mind it that much anyway. At least it appealed to all of you. =))

**FlamesOfDeath017 **; Haha. Ne, So formal! Maybe Angelus-chan will be more cuter? lol, Just kidding. Hahahahaha~ BUT HEY! *fidgets fingers* I-I.. I do not think of any of that! Hihi. :"

**Tsuki Rae **; Aww? That.. That touched my heart. Lol Hahahaha! I am so happy to know that I've made one's day better. =)) Fssss. *tries to call the cute puppy* And don't worry, We will always be here for you to support you in your Babysitting adventure. *wink wink* haha~

_Tangled_

* * *

I gulped as I looked away, my hands still on her _almost_-almost bare shoulders.

I looked at her as I composed myself, glancing at the heavenly features Kami had bestowed upon her. Her hair was tangled, as it was all over her face, only leaving her glowing amber eyes that soon shut before she had collapsed and had me in a run.

A sigh exited my oral as I try to organize myself. "What am I doing anyway?"

"KEJOUROUUU!" I shouted, alerting each and every habitant of the inn.

* * *

Author's note: Surprisingly, Rikuo is still decent. *gasps* AFTER ALL OF THIS! SHOCKS! *gasps again* Sorry to disappoint some of you? lol haha

**Please Rnr!**


	11. What?

A/N: Okay. So this isn't a hundred. Hahahaha whatever. XD

_What?_

* * *

A woman with a very long hair and enormous chest soon came in sliding down the door, along with the other yokais.

"W-WAKA!" She flustered, cheeks reddened.

"What?"

* * *

Author's note: Ooh I gotta love this. Mwahahaha.

Are you **enjoying** _the_ **series** so far? *puppy eyes*

**Please Rnr!**


	12. Army of Blood

A/N: lol Rikuo lol

_Army of Blood_

* * *

"_What?"_ I asked at the hundred yokais that stood before us.

"W-waka! What are you doing?!" Kejorou snapped, pointing at my hands that still had its firm grasp on the milky shoulders of the Goddess before our beings.

I looked at them, then at her, to them, then to her.

"Oh." I muttered, as I quickly slid up her slipping garment back its place as I felt the enormous army of blood racing to my face, still not realizing my _smexyness_ showering over the place.

* * *

Author's note: Ermahgehrd I like this one too! HEKHEKHEK

**Vinahz** ; Oh my glob. O.O I love you. Thank you for doing so. I am so glad to have my fic chosen to be your current favorite. *jerks some tears*

**Please Rnr!**


	13. What? : Binary

A/N: **FeuWitch** ; Haha! Soon. *slides hands with each other* Soon. *evil smile*

**FlamesOfDeath017** ; Oh My, I feel so young. *.* Hahahaha! I-I.. I am n-not.. Hahahahaha~

_What?_

* * *

"W-wakaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kejorou said in a pleading tone, for which I am unsure why.

"What?" I replied, looking away as far as possible for them not to see their oh-so great master in a rare 500 shades of Red.

I felt steps coming towards me, in which I am sure, is Kejorou.

Her steps soon took a stop a mere foot from us. "Waka..Please move out of the way. And g-get y-yourself d-dressed!" She stutteringly screamed with respect.

_Aaaand that's what she said. _

I then took a brief moment of silence and. _Oh._ I'm half-naked, aren't I?

* * *

Author's note: Okay. I lost this. Hahahaha. XDD

**Please Rnr!**


	14. Torture

A/N: Okay, so not much fun in this. Trololol

**Snow Lady Severine** ; Oh my, You changed your name! Hahaha. It's nice! Anyway, THANK YOU. *.* Asdfghjkl;.

**Tsuki Rae** ; HEHEHEHEHEHE. :")

_Torture_

* * *

My eyebrow twitched as I _un_-patiently waited for Kejorou to finish her work.

"_Woooah!" _

"_Wooow!"_

"_Oh my!" _

She really-really likes to torture me, doesn't she? I sighed heavily as I continued to wait for their arrival when suddenly a knock has been heard on the other door.

"W-waka?" A voice popped in.

"Hai? You may enter, Ao." I answered coolly, before turning away my gaze to the door where a big bosomed and an unconscious lady soaked in hot water.

* * *

Author's note: I need to see **bishies**. I don't know, but I feel the need to see them. Lol hahahaha

**Please Rnr!**


	15. Question

A/N: OH YEAAH! Oh, So you didn't got what I was trying to say. XD lol Hahaha

What I meant with _**soaked in hot water**_ was they were in a Hot Spring. They are. Remember? It was scene skipped, as to where Kejorou took over and bathed Tsurara herself.

It's like this in drabbles. =)) You don't use much explaining/describing each and every scene. So, YEAAAAH!

As to Rikuo being Tortured.. You know.. Those _"WOOOW!"_ ; _"WOOOAH!"_ by Kejorou. It simply means of teasing him, because Kejorou expresses her amusement for what she had seen. In which, Rikuo can't see.

_Question_

* * *

"Do you need something, Ao?" I asked as I sip a handful cup of Sakazuki.

"W-waka.. " He stuttered, as if unsure to talk or not.

"It's alright, Talk." I reaffirmed, with a slight demand at my voice.

"A-ah.. O-Okay.. Tell me.. W-waka.. W-who.. Is that girl? And why did you brou-" He replied, but soon was cut off with a smooth, angelic and feminine voice, together with the sound of a door sliding open.

"_G-gomene.."_

* * *

A/N: OHAHAHAHAHA! Can you guess who said sorry? Ooooh.

**Please Rnr! **_Second update for tonight! ;)_


	16. Kana

A/N: KANA! BE PROUD YOU'RE IN HERE! AND YES, AND I DIDN'T BASHED YOUUUU (YET). OOOOH. I am that cool. OH YEAH

Oh and sorry for not updating sooner. I have exams coming, (TOMORRAH! :O) and I'm guessing that I won't be able to update this for a while. *sad face*

_Kana_

* * *

"_G-gomene.."_ A voice cut in, leaving the two men inside the spacious room surprised.

"W-what.." Rikuo muttered, eyes narrowed towards the female being that silently made her own way towards themselves.

"A-ano.." The girl fidgeted her fingers as she finally made a stop a feet or two from the said men.

"K-Kana.." Rikuo again muttered and cut in, as he tried to connect the pieces on how on the Earth this woman is here-in front of him.

* * *

Author's Note: OH YEAAASH! You thought it's Tsurara, huh? *wink wink* Sorry to disappoint you. But you might as well know if you still don't, I like surprises. =)) But no worries, You'll see her soon enough. =)

I hope you enjoyed this update. **Please Rnr!**


	17. Reason?

A/N: Okay. From now on, I will only put my Disclaimer and Important details at the top. (Plus the title of course.) I think. Hahaha! lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago. (Rawr)

_Reason?_

* * *

_H-how in the world did she found me here?_ Rikuo thought with a disgusted face, wondering in every possible means on how in the world she was randomly in Kyoto, whereas should she be in Tokyo.

_HOW IN THE EARTH IS THIS POKER FACE HERE? _Aotabo the Monk shared the thought, though in a different way.

"A-ano.. Rikuo-kun.." The girl in the name of Kana spoke, breaking the two other men in their wandering thoughts.

"As to why I am here.. It's because.." She struggled for the words and paused, tempting a random monk in the house to just strangle the living words out of her.

"Yes?" Rikuo reaffirmed, eagerly waiting for whatever reason she got.

* * *

Author's note: OH YEAAAAH! I'm back! *teary eyes* Oh my globbish gosh I missed you guys! . But I am do solely afraid that I am not back fully. I just.. HAD TO UPDATE! :O Hahaha. My tests will end by Two days' time so.. Please do wait for me minna-san! 3

Anyway, what do you think will be the **role **of** Kana** here? HEKHEKHEK :"

**Please Rnr!**


	18. Flushed

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.

_Flushed_

* * *

"W-well.. I-it's because.." She mumbled, looking down as she paused for a breath.

"A-ano.." She continued, breaking the cage of someone's wits.

"OH C'MON! SPIT IT OUT ALREAAADYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" The monk rose from his seat, flushed from anger as to why this Onna is being so jelly.

"Aotabo, cease." Rikuo then demanded with an all-serious-tone, as to well trying himself hard to restrain laughing from Aotabo's flushed form and the priceless poker look on the onna before them.

* * *

Author's note: OOOOH! Hahahaha! I had a lot of laughing wits on this. Oh Aotabo. I love you.

Annnd.. I'M BACK AND ROLLIN'! AHUHHHH! CHEERS! Did you missed me guys? :" Hihi.

**Please Rnr!**


	19. Beloved

A/N: _ I like updating too much. Don't I? _

Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no Magooo! Because if I did, OH WELL. *evil fangirl smug*

_Beloved_

* * *

Sighing, Kana tried her best to remain calm..

3.

2.

1.

Aaaaaaaand! She can't.

_This is just too much for her heart_, she thought. Too much. Yes. After all, seeing your beloved you haven't gotten to talk to in months was just too much for her.

* * *

Author's note: OH NO A BIATCH! :O

**Please Rnr!**


	20. Forever Fidgeting

A/N: I need your luck guys. I will be competing for a Journalism competition tomorrow. Hope I win. If I would, FREE COOKIES TO EVERYONE! *showers hearts*

Disclaimer: I do not own NuraMago. Only this story and YEAAAAH

_Forever Fidgeting_

* * *

Aotabo shook his head as he finally calmed himself down and sat back at his original position as he followed his Master and just gazed his narrowed eyes at the fidgeting woman in front of them.

"Really.. Are you just going to stand and fidget your mind forever?" He rolled his eyes, missing the silent smirk that crossed across his Master's face.

But, really. Is she going to?

* * *

Author's note: I don't know.. *hihi* As of while that Tsurara is still out of the picture, I now and loves my use Aotabo for my biatching entertainment. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Please Rnr! **

The awaited chapter is soon to be out.** Watch out! ;)**


	21. Cut!

A/N: DENDEN DEN DEN I WON GLOBBISH GLOB! *Hands freaking cookies to everyone*

Thank you guys, for everything. For the lucks, greets and everything. Thank you. It meant a lot to me. Anyway, for those asking, I am a Photojournalist and a Feature writer Major in English. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story itself. =D

_Cut!_

* * *

It is then Kana's time to shake her head, as she raised it up with sheer full of determination, fire in her common hazel eyes.

_YOSH! I can do this! For Rikuo!_ She mentally noted as she took one step forward and lounged directly at Rikuo, engulfing both of his hands with hers, as if praying and held it high, giving total shock at the said owner.

"A-ano, Rikuo-I.. I-I came here b-because I-I.." She closed her eyes as she took one more breath, as she will give all of hers in at her next statement.

"I-I Lo-"

"_Gomenesai."_ A softer voice cut in, leaving the characters more dumbfounded as they are.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the lack of details in here. Can't help it, I must use a Hundred and below word limit.

**Please Rnr!**

**OH MY GLOB**


	22. Gaze

A/N: This is in Kana's POV, if you don't know. =) Oh and.. OMGASDFGHJKL

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.

_Gaze_

* * *

_Gomenesai._

_Gomenesai,_ she said. My eyes widened as I saw _a girl_ in a very exquisite white kimono enter the premise, a solemn look embedded on her face.

I gulped as I saw her very form, and my tight grip that held the equally exquisite man in front of me loosen, but never released it, just like my never faltering gaze that's forever tied to her façade.

_Who is she?_

* * *

A/N: lol Kana, lol.

**Please Rnr!**


	23. Vicious Laugh

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.

_Vicious Laugh_

* * *

I smirked as I try to hide the vicious laugh at the farthest back of my head.

_Widened eyes_. Check!

_Jaw drop. _Check!

_500 shades of blush.. _SUPER CHECK!

My eyes traveled down from Aotabo's Jaw that far reached the horizon, Waka's Crimson cheeks, and to the widened eyes of the trembling nuisance-in which takes me to the question, Why is Ienaga _pot pot_ Kana here?

* * *

Author's Note: This is from Kejorou's PV, if you don't get it. =P Hahaha!

Anyway, for some news, Sadly (or Fortunately. HAHA), I will be only updating at least **every other day**; Take out the weekends.

Starting now. Hahaha! At least I'll try to. I'm sooo sooo busy these days. X) So by that, My schedule would be least as:

-Monday

-Tuesday

-Wednesday

-Saturday

-Sunday. =))

Sankyuu everyone! And please keep supporting me and my stories! **Please Rnr!**


	24. Kejorou: The Scary Onna

A/N: As for those asking, _Pot pot_ simply means a Pot. Yeah, a Flower pot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.

_Kejorou: The Scary Onna_

* * *

My eyes fixed my gaze towards the Snow White Female in front of me, her heads down, allowing strands of hair fall down as her head did so.

Silence overpowered the once noisy room, as all were busy trying to figure out the Goddess in front of them, failing to notice the smirking onna beside her.

I shrugged, breaking every line in my thoughts, as my eyes found it hard to transpose the hard gaze from the goddess to the woman that wore a scary smirking face. I sighed, _really. Kejorou._

* * *

Author's note: From Rikuo's POV, If you don't get it. Lol

I think I'm bad at writing this drabble. Should I re-write it? *shrugs*

**Please Rnr!**


	25. Arms of the Master?

A/N: Sorry for not updating.. I.. I have been busy, and well. Oh yeah. =)) Anway, I had really tried my best to update tonight since today is a very special day.

It's Rikuo's Birthday! (Or so I was told.) Anyway, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the Story;

_Arms of the Master?_

* * *

I chuckled; _I indeed had done a very great job._

I let my eyes fell down to the white being beside me, as another evil face crept up to my façade together with an equally evil plan.

Warm brush of air exited my mouth and travelled to the half bared ear of the white onna, and before the people infront of us can even blink, a flustered, blushing, _utterly cute!_ Onna had fallen into the..

Arms of the master?

* * *

Author's note: Kejorou's POV. You'll know more soon. Kukukukuku~ *laughs evilly*

**Please Rnr!**


	26. Rival

Author's note: Sorry for not updating these past days. I.. I was really busy. Many things and sudden trun of events came across me, and I just can't help but think of it, and it alone. Anyway, I'm done with it, so screw life! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding. =))

Anyway, I am currently in process in updating my other stories, cause' when I slipped into my stats, I was very surprised to see each and every story upgrade a review/s. And with that, I need more inspiration. So if by chance you have any _**Rotten Cheesy Lovey Book**_ you need out of your eye, please do just be kind and donate it to me. Lol Hahahaha (No, really. I'm serious. HAHA) Enough of chit chat, here we go! =)

_Rival_

* * *

A fake shocked face of a mask covered me as I internally chuckled my victory over the Brunette who had her hands enveloping an another pair of hands-whom magically lost in the air and found an another pair across the room.

Shock enveloped her as well, together with the widened teary eyes as we altogether watched as the Young Master of the Nura Gumi nervously shook his head and carried the girl in his grasp-bridal style, and storm out of the room, calling for one and only one person.

"ZEEEEEEN!"

* * *

A/N: Things are heating up. I think. Lol HAHAHAHA Anyway, for those requesting me to lengthen my chapters, sorry but no can do. As I had said from the very first day, THIS IS A DRABBLE, therefore, I have a limit of words needed to maximize and attain. But thank you, thank you for liking this story enough for you to request me of that. =)) I appreciated it. =))

**Please Rnr!**


	27. Zen, The Doctor

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.

_Zen, The Doctor_

* * *

"Uh?" The so called Zen muttered, straying his eyes from the sake he held so dearly, to the Shoji door wherein-

3.

2.

1.

"ZEN!" –The young master will show up. The youkai can't help but wonder what is it that he needs right now, as to where he just magically stopped in the middle of their quest to _Toono_, and.. Oh. A girl.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm in a writer's block! OH MY GOODNESS

Anyway, I hoped that you are still loving this Drabblie. Cause'.. HEHEHEHEHEHE *smug face emerges*

**Please Rnr!**


	28. Wonders

_Wonders_

* * *

No one really knew why or how in this freaking world we had ended up here – lying, chattering, drinking – in a nice cosy inn, not a half a mile from where that runt found the _onna_.

I slowly bent to feel her pulse and looked up to the Young Master with a glint of shock in my expression.

"What?" He snapped, worry enveloping his whole form. I answered no more, as my Birdy eyes went into a glooming puppy ones.

* * *

Author's Note: Zen, Oh Zen.

**Please Rnr! **

_P.S._ Guys, sorry but this will be the last update – FOR NOW. I will be focusing to update my others stories as well as release the new forming clouds of ideas in my head. Please do stay tuned for these. _Sankyuuu!_

**Oh and, a new drabble perhaps? =) **


	29. Bullying!

A/N: This is frustrating. I actually forgot what to do next in this story. So.. Here we go! From all my Scrappy glory.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story.

_Bullying!_

* * *

A loud smack was heard all throughout the inn as the Young master of the Nura Gumi once again stooped the unconscious girl in his arms and stormed out of the room.

"Tsk.. " Kejorou commented as she magically appeared on the shoji door that stood open out in the hall in all her tip toes glory. "Heh. That's what you get for bullying both Master and his love, Zen-sama."

* * *

Author's Note: **Please Rnr!**


	30. Worry with the Crap

A/N: For those who didn't got what the precious chapter is about, you'll know more about it at the next one.

_Worry with the Crap_

* * *

"Tsk Tsk.." Kejorou hummed as she made her way through where a certain bird yokai laid, flat on his back, complimented together with the huge pink bump on his head.

She bent down to pick up some bottles of sake that also seemed to share the blow he got from the Young Master of the Nura Gumi.

She smiled as her little task was done, and looked to her side to see the fallen doctor. "Really, Zen-sama. That's what you get for making master worry with all that crap." She shook her head as she stand up, and made her silent way out.

* * *

Author's Note: Do you know THAT feeling? That feeling where you have been blessed with some kind of stuffs but still inside you, all of was just an empty space? – Well, I'm feeling it now. /3 Idk why.

Anyway, sorry for this. **Please Rnr** though!


	31. Damned

A/N: So my eardrums are currently undergoing on a full blast. My mom's singing, and I just have to max my poor earphone's volume. Oh, don't get me wrong, she has a very _very_ beautiful voice.

Just kidding, anyway. I hope you will all finally understand whatever you did not last time.

_Damned_

* * *

I sighed as I carefully bent down and placed the unconscious girl in my grasp, to the single – _supposed for couples _– futon.

Seconds has nearly passed and I found myself caressing her face with the back of my hand. "So soft.." I mumbled as past scenes of the current day suddenly flashed in my mind.

A nerve cracked in my veins as I let myself be calm. _That damned Zen. Making me worry with all his pouty face. For all I thought something had happened to her already. All be damned if it.. is.._ Wait, what did I just said?

* * *

Author's note: For the the futon thing, please do refer at Chapter 6: Room. =)) **Please Rnr!**


	32. Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.

_Who?_

* * *

_W-what.. What am I thinking.. This.._ "This is dangerous!" The young – frustrated – master of the Nura Gumi said as he unconsciously shook his head left to right; unaware of his hand still bonded with a paler comparison of its kind.

"No.. No nonononononono.." He continued to mutter, now adding to his unawareness – as the said owner of the paler hand started to flutter her eyes slowly, and slowly.. and..

"W-who.."

* * *

Author's Note: OMGEEEEE. I missed updating! I-Its.. Its just that! SCHOOOOOOOOL! UGH

**Please RnR!** Ahi! =))


	33. Remembering

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.

_Remembering_

* * *

Warm confused amber orbs stared straight right at frustrated which instantly turned into worried blooded eyes.

"W-who.." She muttered no more, like seemingly unable to speak more than a few syllables.

"Rikuo." The said owner of the name replied, as if even through a single syllable, he already knew what she wanted him to say. "Rikuo." He repeated, "Remember that name, okay?"

The girl lightened up, with a failed attempt to speak another syllable.

"Yes, I won't leave you."

* * *

Author's note: I rock at this. Looool. Hahahaha

**Please Rnr!**


	34. Bath

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.

_Bath_

* * *

A few days and nights had passed and still the Nura Gumi went stuck at the good ol' inn. And here at the hot springs sat and relaxed the mighty master of the said clan.

"Ahhh.. Oooooh. Ahhh." The exclamations of pleasure came with an equally yummy expression sketched at his face. "Nothing beats a good bath, doesn't it?" He said out in the wild, referring at no one in particular.

"Yeah, but nothing beats anything than having a bath with your woman!" Said a voice, matching a hard pat – slap – on the Young master's back.

* * *

Author's Note: So finally! After 32 Chapters, we went head on for another day. Lol Hahaha

*Sorry to break the hope, but related to the last chapter, Rikuo is the one who said 'Yes, I won't leave you blah blah'. There implies that in may a way, Tsurara can't speak clearly, and just by the look in the eyes, Rikuo already had understand her silent plea to not let him leave her.

**Please Rnr!**


	35. A Fsoiajfckbnjasing Note

Hi People! I'm sorry to crush the hopes of some by having this kind of update but, more to crush it, I wont be able to update any for a while. I think. Even though I usually do that, but now, I give you security that I, indeed wont be.

Let's just say droplets of crystals are falling down as I write this, but. Just have faith. I'll update soon as _this_ is over.

-Angelus


End file.
